The training program provides medical students at all levels (freshmen through seniors) an opportunity to participate in a research program for a three-month period. This experience, while brief, can accomplish many goals. First, it will permit the student to acquire important skills, such as critical evaluation of previous related experimental work, application of the scientific method, statistical approaches to data analysis, and presentation of research results. Second, it will allow the student to gain knowledge in an area of research and to develop some specific skills related to a project. Third, it will alllow the student to develop a close working relationship with a faculty sponsor, who is also a dynamic physician-scientist and role model. Fourth, this initial resaerch experience may encourage the student to pursue a career in academic medicine and biomedical research. Short-Term Research Training Program students are immersed in the scientific process by performing mentor-directed research in established, interdisciplinary laboratories whose goal is research that seeks to bridge science and medicine. Accordingly, many students become involved in research projects that corss disciplines and involve faculty mentors from both basic science and clinical science departments. Interdepartmental, NIH-funded research centers offering student research opportunities include: the AIzheimer's Disease Center, the Cardiovascular Center, the Cystic Fibrosis Center, the Diabetes and Endocrinology Center, the Center for Gene Therapy, the Center for Environmental Airway Disease, the Acute Lung Injury Center, the Center for Macular Degeneration, the Environmental Health Science Research Center, and the Mental Health Clinical Research Center. All trainees will participate in a weekly core summer research seminar program. They will also present their research at Medical Student Research Day, and be encouraged to participate in Medical Student Research Club activities.